Toadal Drama Island Episode 1 Take the Plunge Pt1
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The first script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 2 "Take the Plunge Part 1"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island. ILVG pulled the show from it's early grave and had Toad and his obese Mexican cohort to gather the crew back up for another go round. Some were simple… Others… Less than simple… Then, the tyrant arrived. Luckily, the crew was able to overcome this foe and reign supreme. The creator wiped the memories of the event from our campers heads, just to spice things up. Today, we'll introduce you to the crew, Put 'em on Teams, and Show them around camp.

2. Toad: So sit back, relax, crack open a can of your 25% off name brand soda from Walmart, and find out what's about to happen, right here, on Toadal. DRAMA. **ISLAND.**

(Opening theme plays)

(Toad is standing on the dock waiting for cast)

3. Bobei: I got an Idea! Let's go for lunch!

4. Annoyance: I wanna burger!

5. Muto: PASTAAAAA!

(Toadette Stabs Muto)

6: Toadette: Lowly trash like you get no food…

7. Mizetto: Harsh…

8. Toadette: You're next shorty!

9. Toad: -sigh- Can't we all just get along for once?

(Bowser arrives to the island)

10. Bowser: Yeah baby! Time to rock this island dudes, yeah!

11. Toad: Our first contestant has arrived!

12. Bowser: No. Address me as his winner, the king from now on.

13. Toad: Awfully formal, ain't it Bowser…?

14. Bowser: … BAHAHAHA! I WAS PULLING YOUR LEG DUDE!

15. Toad: I don't have legs… -Sniffle- … Just stubs…

16. Bowser: Sure ya do!

(Iggy and his dog arrive)

17. Iggy: Hey, Toad! Check out my dog!

18. Toad: No pets allowed.

19. Iggy: What?! Who will play with me?

20. Toad: What definition of play are you speaking of?

(Iggy pelvic thrusts)

21. Toad: Okay, defiantly no pets.

22. Iggy: But-But BAGLES IS MY ONLY FRIEND!

(Toad takes dog)

23. Toad: Don't worry. We'll take good care of this darling creature.

(Hands to Bobei)

24. Toad: Trash compactor. Now.

25. DK: Hey guys, Donkey Kong is here! Woah, Donkey Kong finished the line this time. Maybe Donkey Kong won't di-

(Donkey Kong us randomly shot in the head and falls in the water)

26. Toadette: -Sigh- same 'ol Donkey Kong…

(Luigi Arrives)

27. Luigi: Hello! It's Weegee time! Your winner has just arrived!

(Silence)

28. Toad: Uh Toadette… Wasn't someone supposed to be in that boat

29: Luigi: What am I? Canada?

(Daisy arrives)

30. Daisy: Sup dudes!

31. Toad: -Sigh- Hi Daisy…

32. Luigi: –Gasp- DAISY! MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND WILL RECOGNIZE ME FOR SURE!

33. Daisy: … Anyone else here a buzzing noise?

34. Luigi: -Wails-

35. Daisy: So when do we start cooking?

36. Toad: This… Isn't a cooking show…

(Steve arrives)

37. Steve: Stupid as ever, Daisy.

38. Daisy: Oh my gosh! Steve, my brother from another mother!

(Hugs Steve)

39. Luigi: Weegee want hug time.

40. Steve: LET GO OR I'LL BITE OFF YOUR NOSE!

41. Daisy: Hehe. That's what everyone says. Must have another meaning these days!

42. Steve: Yes and being called an idiotic airhead is also a compliment…

43. Daisy: You call me that all the time! Thanks idiotic airhead!

44. Steve: I lead myself into that one…

(Roy arrives)

45. Toad: Well look who we have here!

46. Roy: -Whispers- Ahem. I was promised bunnies…

(Toad holds up a star bunny)

47. Roy: Squeeee! Uh, I mean that's frickin' BA.

48. Iggy: Out of character moment…

49. Roy: -Punches Iggy- WHAT WAS THAT, WIMP?

50. Iggy: -Cough, Cough- Paaaain….

51. Bowser: Thatta boy! Now body slam that puss!

(Roy body slams Iggy)

52. Bowser: Woot!

53. Iggy: -Coughs blood- I thought they only coughed blood in animes…

54. Blooper: Bloo bloopa blob la blo blay?

(Translation: Did someone say anime?)

55. Roy: My nerd senses… They tingle…

(Roy punches Blooper)

56. Blooper: Blu bli bli blu?

(Translation: What did I do?)

57: Bowser: They grow up so fast… –Sniffle- NOW PILE DRIVE THAT FISH!

(Peach Arrives)

58. Peach: -sigh- Boys will be boys…

59. Toadette: All men will be shot…

60. Daisy: Sexism! Woot! Woot!

61. Toad: Well what if I was a woman?

62. Toadette: Yeah I'd still blow your brains out.

63. Toad: That's the way I like it… Hehehe…

64 Toadette: YOU PERV! I'll be right back… Gotta grab my johnny Guillotine.

65. Toad: Can't chop something off that doesn't exist! Haha!

66. Toadette: Don't feel clever… You just insulted yourself again…

67. Toad: N-NO!

(Mario arrives; everyone falls silent and stops fighting)

68. Mario: Why is this Koopa here?

69. Bowser: Well, If it isn't the party pooper!

70. Mario: Shut up, King Lard! The tighter you keep your trap sealed shut, the longer I'll postpone your elimination!

71. Bowser: Grrr… Some Hero…

72. Mario: Peach! Come here my Angel!

73. Peach: Mario! –Hugs- Hehe so good to se you again, babe!

(Mario's stomach rumbles)

74. Peach: SANDWICH! UH YES! ON IT! –Runs off-

75. Mario: Well you didn't have to do that! Silly.

76. Bowser: Me too?

77. Peach: Heck no!

(Luigi pats Bowser)

78. Luigi: Welcome to Loner Ville, bro…

79. Bowser: WOAH MAN! WUTDAFREAKISTOUCHINMEH!

(Delorean appears; Ludwig pops out)

80. Ludwig: Great Scott…

81. Toad: Here comes our brains!

82. Ludwig: Yes, he has. I have been informed my rival E. Gadd shant be appearing this season.

83. Toad: Yes, We've replaced him with a monkey!

84. Diddy: 'Nannerz!

85. Ludwig: Yes… He shall do… Quite Nicely…

86. Toad: You signed a contract promising that you wouldn't use any campers as guinea pigs…

87. Ludwig: Blast it! Curse you FINE PRIIIIIIIINT!

88. Diddy: … Fine print reminds me of jellybeans…

89. Toad: Di-

90. Diddy: SOFT SHELLED TACOS!

91. Toad: Alrighty then!

(Wario and Waluigi arrive)

92. Waluigi: Where's the vodka?

93. Wario: You're not Russian, bro.

94. Waluigi: DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!

95. Wario: Woah. What's got your panties in a knot?

96. Toad: Just… Go to the cast area before you make another perverted joke that lowers our shows sophisticated humor.

97. Wario: Your MOM!

98. Ludwig: Thanks for constructive dialog, obese buffoon.

99. Waluigi: Hehe. He insulted you with big words!

100. Wario: I KNOW WHAT HE DID, MORON!

(Dry Bones arrives)

101. Dry Bones Sup guys!

102. Toad: Hey, bro!

103. Dry Bones: Where are all the animals?

104. Iggy: -Gasp- you share the same fondness of wildlife as I do?

105. Dry Bones: I like killing them… Then cooking them… Then eating them…

106. Iggy: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? ANIMAL'S ARE GIFT!

107. Dry Bones: Nature's gift of tender flesh…

108: Iggy: YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE A PILE OF BONES! YOU DON'T NEED NUTRIENTS! OH DEAR LORD WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?

109. Dry Bones: Haha I was just joking dude! I knew you'd freak!

110. Iggy: Phew hehe… You had me there for a sec!

(Iggy Walks away; Dry Bones shoots a bird out of the sky with a slingshot. Larry Arrives)

111. Larry: Anyone want an edible non-cyanided cyanide capsule? 3.50 a pack and I promise that if you find out that it is in fact cyanided after ingestion, you'll get your money back straight away!

112. Bowser: I'll take 20!

113. Larry: Oh yes, family add-ons… That'll be 5 bucks a pack, which comes up toooooo… 100 bucks!

114. Bowser: Family add-ons?

115. Larry: Yep. Family costs extra.

116. Bowser Bu-BUT WHY?

117. Larry: Because thanks to your genes I'll be a fat lard like you some day!

118. Bowser: I BIRTHED YOU! AND BY GOD I CAN UNBIRTH YOU JUST AS EASILY IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A DISCOUNT!

119. Larry: Whaddya gonna do? Eat me?

120. Peach: Anyone else remember that he's trying to get a discount on cyanide?

121. Larry: UNCYANIDED CYANIDE!

123. Peach: That's completely contradictory! It'd be like selling waterless water!

124. Larry: Oh! Got that too! 6 bucks a gallon!

125. Bowser: Oh! I GOTTA GET ME SOME OF THAT TOO! Discounted of course!

126. Larry: Nope!

127. Bowser: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

128. Steve: I'm surrounded by morons!

129. Wheatly: I AM NOT A MORON!

130. Steve: Where the heck did you come from?

(Yoshi arrives)

131. Yoshi: Hide me!

132. Bobei: Why, Amigo?

133. Yoshi: Birdo! Birdo's coming! Quick, before he-

134. Birdo: YOSHIIIIIIIII!

135. Yoshi: Lord have mercy.

136. Birdo: I was so worried about you, my sweet. When I saw your ship going over 200 MPH, I thought you were in trouble!

137. Yoshi: Oh yes, there was… -Gulp- very much trouble…

138. Birdo: But it's okay now… Birdo will make everything feel all better.

139. Yoshi: NO NO NOOOOOO!

(Birdo drags Yoshi off)

140. Toad: That poor poor creature…

(Lemmy arrives)

141. Lemmy: It's scorching out here!

142. Roy: Well look who we have here! If it isn't nerd #2.

(Roy is holding Iggy in his hand)

143. Lemmy: -Sigh- Iggy…

144. Iggy: I couldn't help it. My skin is so tender…

145. Lemmy: Then spend less time making creepy animal thingies and more time working out!

146. Iggy: Me? Work out? Do you even know me!?

147. Roy: Enough talking! Time for a super wedgie!

148. Lemmy: -Sigh- didn't expect much more from you, Roy.

149. Roy: Well… Uh… How about a swirly?

150. Lemmy: Again? BOOOORING!

151. Roy: How about I stick you in a spa?

152. Lemmy: NO! MY SKIN IS TOO TENDER FORR SUCH HEAT!

153. Roy: MUAHAHAHAH!

(Toadsworth arrives)

154. Toadsworth: PRINCESS!

155. Peach: Here we go…

156. Sheldon: Princess Peach Gretchen Toadstool! This is no place for a proper lady! I must ask you to vacate the premises IMMEDIATELY!

157. Peach: My middle name isn't Gretchen!

158. Toad: Calm down, obsessive father figure. We have TVs in every room, each playing a different soap opera!

159. Everyone (Who's Arrived): NOOOOOOO!

160. Sheldon: I'M IN! Princess, this place gains grandpa Sheldon's Seal of Approval!

161. Peach: You're not my grandpa…

162. Sheldon: Screw family trees! This is Mario we're talking about! Nobody knows who's related to who and how!

(DK points to Diddy)

163. Donkey Kong: WHAT IS HIS RELATION TO DONKEY KONG?

164. Diddy: I'm your MONKEY BUDDY! –Jumps on DK's head-

165. Donkey Kong: Gahhhh! –Heart Attack-

(Trooper arrives)

166. Trooper: LORD BOWSER!

167. Bowser: Sup, obsessive servant of mine?

168. Trooper: Do your feet hurt, my lord?

169. Bowser: Uhh Yeah Gimme a foot lick would ya?

170. Trooper: -sticks tongue out- Yessir! -Whispers excitedly- this is my favorite part of the job!

171. Toad: Ladies and gents… The moment you've all been waiting for! MAKE WAY FOR PETEY PIRANHA!

172. Petey: YAY! Do I get my chimichangas now?

173. Toad: Not yet my plant companion.

174. Petey: -Cries- I want then now! Or I'll splagot a wingnot!

175. Toad: Oh Petey. How I love your gibberish!

176. Petey: Flack it, Walgot!

177. Iggy: Hehe… Walgot…

178. Toad: Hey bud, somethin' wrong? You seem kinda hostile with your words today!

179. Petey: -Cries- Jiggy whacked the spliggoodit!

180. Toad: Say what now?

181. Steve: He said his pet Majjigger died. I've learned to speak idiot from hanging around with THIS chick so much.

182. Daisy: Love you too, buddy!

183. Luigi: Up showed by a goomba… What could be worse?

184. Bowser: Fricking TICKING NOISE!

(Boo arrives)

185. Boo: Poor Petey. It'll be alright. I'm sure he's in Majjigger heaven with all his little buddies!

186. Petey: Does he have his toast…? Jiggy –sniffle- Always loved his jelly toast…

187. Boo: The buildings are made of jelly toast!

188. Petey: YAAAAAAAY!

`189: Dry Bones: She's so sweet…

190. Mario: You diggin' that, bro?

191. Dry Bones: Wh-what? What are you talking about?

192. Mario: You're in love… Hehe how cute.

193. Dry Bones: L-Love?

194. Mario: L-O-V-E. Love.

195. Dry Bones: I'm not in love! I don't have time for love!

196. Mario: Then why so jumpy? Listen… I'll show you the ropes, Get you two hooked up, on one condition…

197. Dry Bones: And what might that be?

198. Mario: Join my alliance and help me spread my rule over this game…

199. Dry Bones: Ehhh –looks over at boo- D-deal!

200. Mario: Excellent… Hehe…

(Wendy arrives)

201. Wendy: This place is a dump…

202. Toad: Already been established. Now please, do be quiet.

203. Wendy: -Gasp- how rude! I'm telling da-

204. Bowser: Shut up, Wendy!

205. Wendy: Why is everyone so MEAN? –Cries-

(Morton falls from the sky)

206. Morton: Don't worry dear sister! Your brother, Morton Kong, has arrived to rescue you from the bad meanie faces! Those blasted buffoons! No good doo doo heads! RAPSCALLIONS! BUTTCRACK FACES! THEY WILL ALL BE DESTROYED BY ME! MORTON KONG! MY STRONG GUT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE KOOPA FAMILY LINE FOR GENTERATIONS!

207. Blooper: Bloopen… Bla bloo blar bloopa?

(Translation: Morton… The strong gut Koopa?)

(BJ arrives)

208. BJ: Your winner has just arrived!

209. Morton: Hey! Can I eat you? Can I? Can I? Can I?

210. BJ: N-No! Shut up! This is no way to treat the greatest character in the series!

211. Steve: Twenty bucks he gets voted off first again?

212. Trooper: DEAL!

213. BJ: Now, slaves fetcheth me a divine supper!

(Roy throws a squirrel at him)

214. BJ: GAAAAH! RABIES NO NO NO! GET IF OFF!

215. Toad: Well looks like everyone's accounted for!

215. Lakitu: Next time on Toadal Drama, we'll do our first challenge, go to our first elimination, and send our first contestant packing! Will Luigi ever be discovered? What is in store for Dry Bones at the hands of Mario? Will BJ survive for longer than a day? Find out next time…

216. Toad: On Toadal. DRAMA. **ISLAND**!


End file.
